


My Obsession

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Jon doesn't want to admit it, but he loves his boyfriend's farts.This is a recount of his four year relationship with Mark.





	My Obsession

My boyfriend was the gassiest person I knew. We had been together for four years, and each year I swore the gas got worse. This is a recount of how my boyfriend's torrential gas came to affect me over the course of our relationship...

Three months into our relationship I began to gain an attachment to it. I would wait for him to fall asleep just so I could get a whiff... The sounds were so captivating, and the smell was... almost mind-controlling.

By six months I actively began to make set-up bets with my boyfriend, where the winner would fart in the loser's face. "You lost, again!" Mark cackled. He pulled down his gym shorts. "You know what that means, babe!" He firmly planted his rounded ass down on my face, just sitting and farting for around 20 minutes... I wish it was an eternity. I managed to conceal my boner pretty well, though, so that was something.

It had been a year now, and I had finally finished culinary school. I had learnt, off of personal research, the things that make a person most gassy... I began preparing special meals for my boyfriend, always encouraging him to go back for seconds. I bought new dining chairs, ones that would amplify the sound of his farts, simply for my pleasure. One evening, my boyfriend had finished his third plate. "I'm stuffed, babe." he sighed, letting out a loud fart. As it wafted over to me, I sniffed the air nonchalantly... It smelt amazing. I convinced him to play a game of cards at the table, and over the course of the two hour long game, he farted around 160 times... each one of them received the sniffing treatment. Surprisingly, he hadn't caught on yet.

At two years, Mark began suspecting something was up. I was lying in bed one night, reading my book, when he suddenly burst in and sat down on my face, completely naked. "You like my ass sweat, Jon?" he said, as he rubbed his cheeks on my soft, clean-shaven face. This took me by surprise, and I immediately started to lick at my boyfriend's asshole. Mark snickered, farting loudly into my mouth. I moaned, sniffing loudly. There was no way I was going to be able to hide this from him... "Does Jonny-boy like it?" Mark taunted. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to feel. Mark got up, laying next to me. "Be honest with me, babe... Do you like my farts?" he seemed calm, calmer than I was. My giant erection said everything he needed to know...

The next year was when our sex life really livened up. Mark had begun to understand the effect his gas had on me, and so he really brought it into the bedroom with him. He farted all day and all night, when he was awake, and when he was asleep. I couldn't get enough of it, it had become an obsession. One night, whilst eating him out, something was different about the farts he ripped. They smelt... better than before. Their sound was... bassy, loud... like the material of my dreams. "Baby, did you change something in your diet?" I asked. He turned. "No, why?" He looked confused. I shrugged it off, going back to town on his smooth asshole.

From that day onwards, nothing was the same. We both took a month off of work, and went on vacation. A nice, quiet beach... My boyfriend chose his spot in the sun, and I chose my spot, where I belonged: sniffing every one of his farts.

And now we come to present day. I am a slave to my boyfriend's gas. I'm obsessed. I practically breathe it. He loves taunting me with it when I'm at work, sending me videos. How I wished smell could come through the phone sometimes... Now, with my boyfriend's torrential gas, I had everything I needed to live. I'd finally decided he was the one.


End file.
